Guilty Kiss: Need For Speed
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: La guerra entre mafias en el mundo del narcotrafico es algo inevitable pero las chicas de guilty kiss, podrán sobrevivir a una guerra que se avecina, podrán sus autos, sus habilidades como corredoras y contrabandistas de drogas ayudarles a salir airosas de una batalla sangrienta clandestina entre Rusos y Japoneses
1. Chapter 1

" _ **La combinación de drogas, autos, alta velocidad y adrenalina puede ser realmente peligrosa, ¿Podrá el amor prevalecer en medio de ese ambiente tan hostil?"**_

 _Guilty Kiss: Need For Speed_

 **Numazu, Shizuoka 10:00 pm – Tokaido Shinkansen Limites de Fuji y Numazu**

¿Crees que se presenten Dia? — Una voz llamaba a una pelinegra vestida con una blusa escotada color beige con una chaqueta de cuero negro, acompañada de unos pantalones entallados azules con rayas blancas que remarcaban bien sus torneadas piernas llegándole un poco arriba de los tobillos, con unos tacones altos de color negro.

Tienen que hacerlo…. tienen que pagar lo del mes además Mari y Yo tenemos cuentas pendientes Kanan — Su mirada turquesa buscaba a su acompañante una chica de cabellos purpuras, mirada violeta quien portaba un vestido blanco con unas sandalias cafés y un suéter vainilla quien miraba su reloj.

Ambas chicas estaban recargadas en las puertas laterales izquierdas de un Lamborghini centenario lp770-4 del año completamente negro basado en el Aventador, a pesar de ser ligeramente más largo que el Aventador SV. Las grandes tomas de aire en el capó añaden carga aerodinámica al eje delantero. Los faros, faldones y pasos de ruedas también tienen tomas de aire, que proporcionan flujo de aire a los radiadores traseros. La carrocería y el chasis Monocasco están hechos de fibra de carbono. Los faldones, el splitter frontal, los pasos de rueda y el difusor trasero son funcionales y están pintados en carbono mate. En total pesa 1520 Kg, 55 Kg menos que el Aventador, valuado en 1.75 millones de Euros. Usa un motor Lamborghini de 6.5 litros V12 a 60° de 770 Cv con un peso de 235 kg, conocido internamente como L539 con una velocidad máxima oficial: 350 km/h llegando a 100 km/h en tan solo 0.8 segs.

En conclusión, era un jet de combate hecho automóvil, Dia estaba impacientándose ya que era una chica que trabajaba para la mafia japonesa de la ciudad y la razón de estar ahí era para recibir la comisión por la venta de 10 toneladas de cocaína por sus empeladas más eficientes las dueñas de la refaccionaria" Uranohoshi", el trio Guilty Kiss conformado por Mari Ohara la dueña del establecimiento junto a Riko Sakurauchi y Tsushima Yohane, el tiempo pasaba y ninguna de esas chicas aparecía en esa vía principal de la ciudad que a esa hora y en esa zona estaba completamente solitaria pero de repente escucho el sonido de autos acercándose a gran velocidad viendo por el horizonte 6 faros luminosos deduciendo que eran ellas para en cuestión de segundos llegar al punto de encuentro 3 súper autos deportivos como el de ella derrapando en media calle dejando las marcas de las llantas en el asfalto para detenerse, saliendo de los mismo 3 chicas de muy buen ver y bien vestidas. De un Enzo Ferrari violeta con franjas vino y amarillas en la capota y laterales salió una chica de cabellos violetas con mirada ámbar vestida con un traje purpura con negro, su auto posee motor de gasolina es un V-12 central trasero de 5998 cc de cilindrada que desarrolla una potencia máxima de 660 HP (485 kW) a 7800 rpm, lo que le permite acelerar de 0 a 100 km/h en 3,3 s, hacer los 400 m en 11 segundos y los 1000 m en 19,6 segundos. Alcanza los 350 km/h de velocidad máxima, pero en unas pruebas llegó a alcanzar la velocidad de 366km/h, valuado en 1.200.000 millones de Euros

Del segundo auto era un Bugatti Chiron azul marino con una calavera en la parte de la capota y la parte trasera unas llamas purpuras además de tener unas alas de ángel negras bien detalladas en las puertas le daba un aspecto sombrío a tal maquina además de que la parte de la salpicadera tenia escrito "Yohane" en llamas negras, con un motor W16 Cuatri-turbo de 8 litros, el cual produce 1,103kW(1,479 hp) y 1.600 Nm de par máximo a partir de 2000 rpm. Al igual que su predecesor (el Bugatti Veyron) el Chiron, poseé una estructura de carrocería de fibra de carbono, suspensión independiente y un sistema 4WD. El Chiron acelera de 0-100 km/h (62 mph) en menos de 2,5 segundos, según el fabricante, 0-200 km/h (124 mph) en menos de 6,5 segundos y 0-300 km/h (186 mph) en menos de 13,6 segundos, valuado en 2.4 millones de Euros, salió una chica de cabellos azules oscuros mirada violeta con un vestido negro gótico estilo medieval con una sonrisa algo extraña con una pluma negra en su chongo de su cabello.

Por ultimo de un Ferrari 488 GTB 4xx Siracusa amarillo totalmente salió una chica rubia de ojos color miel sonriente vestida con un vestido largo de una sola pieza y un sombrero abombado, su auto era una monstruosidad y era un primer ejemplar aun no salido a la venta, con un nuevo sistema de escape para desatar aún más la potencia del V8 sobrealimentado de 3.9 litros, dejándonos con un Ferrari 488 GTB que pasa de los 670 caballos a los 800 caballos, registrando un 0 a 100 km/h de 2.9 segundos y una velocidad máxima de 340 km/h, que estará valuado al mercado en 2.50 millones de Euros.

Ya era hora de que llegaran — Exclamaba Dia con cierta molestia acercándose a paso lento a las chicas Guilty Kiss.

Dia, tranquila hemos traidor lo del mes…. Riko saca la maleta con el dinero — La rubia le pedía a la peli violeta ese favor el cual no se negó a hacer sacando de su automóvil un portafolio de plata el cual puso en la parte delantera del auto que al abrirlo mostro varios bonches de billetes.

100 millones de yenes por 10 toneladas de cocaína, como acordamos Dia — La rubia que dicho sea de paso era extranjera estaba segura de complacer a quien era su superior.

Como siempre, ustedes tan efectivas mi tío Yohimura estará complacido por la venta de este mes… aunque supongo que la mitad es de la venta y la otra mitad es sus carreras clandestinas y aun así les queda dinero de sobra para su taller porque no creas que no sé qué ustedes guardan la droga para su consumo propio, con que paguen lo acordado yo no le diré nada a mi tío — Cerrando el portafolio lentamente se le entrego a Kanan.

La tensión entre ambas chicas se sentía en el ambiente, casi se podría ver como con la simple mirada con la ajena se sacaban chispas, la pelinegra seguía seria con los brazos cruzados mientras la rubia se tomaba el mentón pensativa, pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siendo esta ultima la que retomo la palabra de una forma juguetona y burlesca como siempre se le ha caracterizado exclamando algo que la otra tenía en sus pensamientos y eso era: "saldar sus cuentas pendientes" acortando el espacio entre ambas.

Supongo que quieres arreglar lo que quedó inconcluso la última vez ¿No es así Dia? —

Así es Mari… la última vez que corrimos tú me ganaste por muy poco y quiero la revancha estamos 1 a 1, esta vez no puedo perder…. Tu Ferrari contra mi Lamborghini —

Dia… ¿Estas segura? el auto de Mari es de última generación, no sé cómo es que lo pudo haber conseguido…. —

Kanan, esto no lo hago ni por dinero ni por droga esto es personal, es por honor…. Así que Mari que te parece una carrera de ida y vuelta desde aquí hasta el entronque con Susono By-pass —

¿16 Km en línea recta de ida y regreso? bien si así lo quieres está bien Dia—

Confiada en que su auto tenia lo suficiente para ganarle al de la contraria lentamente se subió mientras tanto Riko y Yoshiko observaban recargadas desde la parte frontal de sus autos, Kanan se acercó a un lado de ellas solamente saludando brevemente con la mano mientras tanto las conductoras se subían a sus automóviles estando justo detrás de un semáforo que estaba en rojo, el motor de sus autos resonaba mientras aceleraban un poco demostrando la potencia de sus autos, por última vez se verían a los ojos mientras el semáforo cambio de rojo a amarillo haciendo contraste sus expresiones faciales hasta que finalmente el semáforo cambio a verde haciendo rápidamente cambio de velocidad saliendo disparadas hacia adelante dejando la marca de las llantas en el asfalto. Ambos autos deportivos habían llegado de 0 a 100 km/h en cuestión de segundos aumentando de velocidad de manera fugaz estando a la par ambas los primeros 2 kilómetros, siguiendo así hasta los 8 kilómetros donde se encontraba el entronque en el cual giraron moviendo sus volantes y usando el freno para derrapar haciendo un giro perfecto.

Pero Mari había tomado algunos metros de ventaja en ese momento haciendo que la pelinegra accionara sus tanques de nitrógeno saliendo como una bala acelerando el paso llegando a los 280 km/h de la nada dejando atrás al Ferrari amarillo.

Esta vez no vas a ganarme Mari….. — Sonreía con determinación la pelinegra que pisaba el acelerador a fondo.

Muy pronto… Dia…. debiste haber esperado más jeje — cambio nuevamente velocidad pisando el acelerador acercándose a ella con rapidez hasta quedar a su lado.

¡Te veo en la meta Honey! ¡Bye Bye! — Apretando el botón de su tanque de nitrógeno alcanzo los 310 km/h volando prácticamente en el asfalto saliéndole llamas del escape de su auto.

¡Demonios! —

Dia aunque hizo lo que pudo no termino por alcanzarla estando a 500 metros de distancia de ella llegando a la meta minutos después viendo a la rubia derrapar su auto en un ángulo de 360 ̊ mientras sacaba medio cuerpo de la ventanilla gritando a los cuatro vientos celebrando su victoria mientras sus compañeras aplaudían celebrando su triunfo, por otro lado Kanan solamente observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Mari quien le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta haciéndole sonrojar notablemente volteando la mirada rápidamente. Frustrada y aceptando su derrota a regañadientes Dia saldría de su auto para encaminarse hacia la vencedora de la carrera quien hacía lo mismo estando con las otras 2 mientras se felicitaban por haberla dejado mordiendo el polvo.

Mari…. — La llamo con seriedad y frialdad.

Dime Dia…. — Sonriente se acariciaba su caballerosa sedosa mientras de manera descarada le coqueteaba a Kanan haciéndole sonrojar más.

Dejando de lado que estas de casanova con mi amiga en mi cara…. debo admitirlo me ganaste limpiamente… es evidente que mi auto no llega a los estándares del tuyo, pero ya le hare modificaciones en Azalea Coorporation, la próxima vez te venceré… tenlo por seguro — Comenzó a dar vuelta para encaminarse a su auto tranquilamente abriendo la puerta mientras la peli morada se le quedaba mirando como si estuviera embobada — Por todos los dioses entra al auto Kanan ah y por cierto…. Mari si fuera tú Ya no dejaría a Chika usar uno de tus autos, el McLaren GTR P1 naranja te lo dejo…. casi hecho chatarra —

Ante esas palabras Riko y Yoshiko se tensaron ya que ese auto era el "Baby" de la rubia, se estremecieron cuando una especie de aura le salía de su cuerpo, podían jurar que estaba cerrando los puños y estaba temblando quizás a punto de estallar de coraje.

Porque lo dices Dia…. — Aunque sonreía, su ceño estaba fruncido y tenía un tic nervioso.

Digamos que mis hombres en Akihabara la vieron en pleno centro corriendo a una gran velocidad contra un Pagani Huayra BC — Sonaba más seria de lo usual dando a entender que era algo grave.

¿Algo más que deba saber? — Solamente necesitaba algo, una excusa para "matar" a su querida amiga peli naranja.

Contra quien corrió era la hija menor de la mafia rusa, Alisa Ayase…. afortunadamente gano apostando 10,000 yenes, pero en algunas curvas lo choco… y bueno ya sabrás lo demás, pero lo importante es esto: No se metan con los rusos, no lleguen a toparse con la heredera de la fortuna Ayase Elichika, esa mujer es de armas tomar, no se metan en su camino e inicien una guerra entre clanes ¿ok? —

Y sin más que decir, se metió a su auto para arrancar a gran velocidad alejándose de ahí dejando a una rubia, aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista preocupada y totalmente molesta, si bien la contraria les había dado una advertencia no debían ignorarla, sabían de antemano la fama de los Ayase en el distrito Akiba y lo peligrosos que podían ser si se metían en su territorio, un error que cometieran, el más mínimo y sus cabezas tendrían un tiro al blanco.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues como dije en mi página de Facebook, iba a presentar una historia con Guilty Kiss donde como en otras aquí algunas integrantes de μ's serán villanas, ya tienen a una ahora la pregunta que trio será ¿Soldier o BiBi? ahí se los dejo de tarea nos vemos, esta historia tendrá de todo: acción, adrenalina, sexo, drogas y mucha pero mucha intensidad**


	2. Chapter 2

_Guilty Kiss: Need For Speed_

El rechinar de las chantas y el quemado del asfalto se escuchaba en medio de la noche mientras los 3 súper autos deportivos dirigiéndose a más de 250 Km/h a un pequeño taller que se llamaba de la misma manera que el trio mientras hacían drift's perfecto derrapando en las curvas manifestando un estilo único al volante, el Ferrari 488 GTB 4xx Siracusa amarillo estaba alejándose de manera rápida de los otros automóviles, esto no era para menos ya que Mari tenía mucha prisa por llegar al taller para ver si se encontraba esa pequeña peli naranja, para gritarle algunas cositas pero lo que más le estaba crispando los nervios era el estado del McLaren GTR P1 naranja recorriendo el sur de la ciudad siendo tan solo cuestión de 15 minutos para llegar a las afueras de un almacén en las cercanías de Ushibuseyama dónde tenían su taller mecánico en cual se podía leer por enfrente, con letras grandes y brillantes en luces fosforescentes violetas la palabra _"Guilty Kiss"_ mientras estacionaban los vehículos en un estacionamiento que tenían a un lado.

Sin ningún tipo de cuidado y con una ira incontrolable que solamente se podría calmar dándole su merecido castigo a Chika Takami por haberle causado rasguños a su "baby" aso la puerta del Ferrari amarillo dirigiéndose a la gran reja la cual de un solo jalón subió adentrándose al mismo, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados murmurando cosas que preocupaban a la peli violeta y peli azul quienes trataban de tranquilizarla pero se darían cuenta que sería más que inútil hacerlo.

Mari… por favor… cálmate… quizás Dia está exagerando… ya sabes cómo es… no le gusta perder…. solo quiere meterse en su cabeza… ya la conoces mejor que nadie… Mari solo respira profundo Riko estaba tratando de bajarle los nervios mientras dialogaba con ella acercándose con preocupación, no quería ser presa su castigo especial.

Concuerdo con Riko, Mari…. no deberías alterarte… además no creo que Chika haya sido tan tonta para hacerle daño a una de tus mejores adquisiciones…. Poco a poco escucharon el ruido de un auto acercándose viendo las luces de McLaren Ahí bien cálmate, quizás solo estaba…. exagerando….

Hizo una pequeña pausa ya que lo que vieron sus ojos violetas fue algo completamente horroroso, no tenía palabras para describir el estado del auto que traía conduciendo la peli naranja, Riko al verlo dio un salto de susto que se había llevado y Mari pegaría un grito totalmente ensordecedor que casi les rompía los tímpanos a sus compañeras, la expresión en su semblante no tenía precio en ese momento era algo totalmente lleno de pánico. La rubia tenía un tic en ojo derecho y la mueca en sus labios estaba temblando, no podía creer que su adorado McLaren hubiera quedado totalmente hecho queso suizo, no hecho totalmente picadillo. El para brizas estaba totalmente cuarteado, las calaveras estaban totalmente rotas, las puertas tenían rallones como si una motosierra le hubieran pasado, el alerón trasero estaba partido en arrastrándolo por el suelo, la defensa estaba completamente abollada, los cristales de las ventanillas rotos por la mitad, el cristal trasero tenia orificios, le faltaba un retrovisor, 3 de las 4 llantas ponchadas luces delanteras estaban cayéndose de su lugar y la parrilla de plano ya no estaba. Riko y Yoshiko estaban tomando de los hombros a Mari con fuerza por cuando Chika saliera del auto era seguro que cometería homicidio, siendo francos ninguna de las 2 se oponían, pero había otras cosas que debían atender.

Como sin anda la susodicha salía del automóvil con varias ropas de centros comerciales, vestida de manera algo extravagante por no decir que parecía un payaso con tanta ropa de distintos colores saludando alegremente, cuando cerró la puerta esta no se quedó en su lugar se caería de plano azotando contra el suelo.

Jejeje ups… Hola chicas…. miren les traje regalos y más importante les traje dinero…. ya que bueno creo que deberán arreglar este auto deportivo Se rascaba la mejilla con algo de inocencia mientras les enseñaba los 10,000 yenes.

Chika…. ehm… como te lo digo…. ¿Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí o es que en verdad eres alguien suicida? Riko sonaba nerviosa mientras sentía como Mari estaba tensándose, era solo cuestión de segundos para que explotara la bomba nuclear.

En serio Chika… ¿No tienes vergüenza?, hiciste que la mejor adquisición de nuestra jefa y amiga quedara peor que chatarra, si fuera tu comenzaría a correr… en serio, si valoras tu vida hazlo…. Esa era Yoshiko dándole una última oportunidad de salvarse de una muerte segura.

Pero sin que lo pudieran prevenir la rubia se soltó de su agarre y no supieron cómo o cuando es que estaba detrás de la otra quien sentía un tremendo escalofrió recorriendo su espina dorsal soltando un gritillo agudo cuando sus pechos fueron presa de la furia de unas manos que eran prácticamente como pinzas que apresaban sus pechos dándole un castigo el cual con creces estaba más que merecido, Mari parecía un monstruo cuando se enojaba, peor aun cuando estropeaban una de sus pertenencias pero esto no tenía perdón de dios. Los gritos de auxilio no se hicieron esperar por parte de la menor quien se retorcía en los brazos de la rubia, pero esta no parecía querer darle tregua alguna. Poco a poco Riko y Yoshiko fueron por unas cervezas de un refrigerador mientras se sentaban en unos sillones para ver como torturaban a su también amiga quien ya no sabía qué hacer para liberarse de ese tormento.

Apuesto 1,000 yenes a que Chika no soporta más de 10 minutos antes de caer desmallada Decía la peli violeta tomando un poco de su lata de cerveza.

Hecho Exclamo la peli azul chocando su cerveza para limitarse a disfrutar el espectáculo en primera fila.

Entre los gritos y desesperadas suplicas de la peli naranja por liberarse le entrego literalmente en bandeja de plata el dinero el cual Mari lo tomo soltando finalmente a su víctima que después de 9 minutos termino desfallecida en el suelo, soltando una carcajada burlona la que se auto nombraba "Ángel caído" extendiendo su mano hacia quién perdió la apuesta, refunfuñando la perdedera sacando los 1,000 yenes de su billetera dándoselos mientras la ganadora contaba el dinero como si no confiara en su compañera pero efectivamente ahí estaba el dinero. Por otro lado, la rubia al dejar a quien conducía su tesoro sin responder comenzaba a recorrer alrededor de lo que quedaba tomándose la cabeza dramatizando como solo ella sabía hacerlo gritando como toda una actriz de teatro dramático.

¡Oh my god!, ¡Holy shit!, ¡My baby mira lo que te hicieron! se abraza de la cajuela del McLaren mientras fingía lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Mari… en ¿Cuánto saldrá la reparación del McLaren? Con precaución preguntaría Riko mirando a la rubia quien lamentaba su perdida.

¡Más de 25,000 yenes! Con tan solo oír esa cantidad ella y Yoshiko sentían escalofríos.

Poco a poco Chika recobraba la conciencia, pero en ese momento era mejor quedarse inconsciente, de mala manera lo descubriría.

Al menos… tiene ya 10,000. ¡Ok! ¡Me callo! La rubia nuevamente la estaba tomando de los pechos amenazando con darle un castigo más doloroso.

Entonces las otras que eran las ayudantes de Mari se acercaron para ver con mayor detenimiento el automóvil, por fuera estaba más que claro que era un desastre, pero al menos esperaban que el motor, las mangueras de inyección, amortiguadores, frenos, la caja de velocidades no estuvieran en estado crítico. Llena de muchas dudas y como no queriendo la cosa abrieron la capota del auto para sentir un golpe de aire caliente que salía desde el interior con unas chispas que por inercia les hizo retroceder, la caja de cambios estaba quemada, la suspensión y dirección fue lo que hizo corto circuito, los frenos estaban muy gastados, el sistema eléctrico sobrecalentado, el embrague estaba quebrándose, la trasmisión estaba casi desoldada. Eso les costaría otros 50,000 yenes más e hicieron cuentas para llegar a la cantidad máxima que debían gastar en repararlo.

Las 3 se miraron con completa preocupación porque era algo a lo cual tendrían fácil acceso, ni con sus ahorros ni con el pago por sus trabajos podrían a menos a corto plazo servir para repararlo.

Mari… tendríamos que gastar al menos más 250,000 yenes… honestamente no creo que tengamos esa cantidad, por el momento Riko era la más preocupada por lo que correspondía al dinero.

Tendríamos que reparar varios carros por un mes, carros de gente de nivel económico medio porque las grandes familias van a Azalea Coorporation para sus reparaciones, únicamente Dia dejaría que reparamos al menos 3 de sus automóviles para tener esa cantidad, ¿Cómo vamos a hacerle? Yoshiko trataba de encontrarle una solución a su problema, pero las opciones eran escazas.

Mari estaba más que pensativa en encontrar una posible solución, aunque sabiendo lo inteligente que era no tendría problemas en encontrar la mejor pero aquí el verdadero problema era ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Chika compitiendo contra la hija menor de la mafia rusa?, su mirada seria, pero a la vez inquieta se fijaba en los ojos rubíes de su amiga quien no sabía que decir en ese momento y solamente atinaba a disculparse haciendo una reverencia repitiendo "Lo siento" una y otra vez. Poco a poco Mari se acercó a ella respirando totalmente cansada mientras se tomaba su cabello lacio con la diestra para hablar con algo de serenidad, no iba a regañarla solamente quería saber porque se arriesgó, arriesgo a todas haciendo una tontería como esa porque como bien había dicho la peli negra, los Ayase eran quienes controlaban todo el flujo de drogas, contrabando de armas y lavado de dinero en Akihabara, meterse en su territorio, derrotar en una carrera a la hija menor además de salir ilesa de la ciudad era algo muy extraño que sucediera, al menos que aún no lo supieran en ese momento.

Chika… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Mari no le quitaba la mirada de encima haciéndose ver intimidante.

Claro Mari… dime… Jugando con sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada.

¿Qué hacías en el territorio de la mafia rusa y además compitiendo con una de las herederas de su imperio criminal? Suavizándose un poco para que la menor pudiera hablar.

Pues… bueno yo estaba de regreso a Numazu cuando en un semáforo, ella se detuvo… yo la verdad estaba asustada, se quiénes son y a que se dedican, en todo momento estaba consciente del peligro que estaba corriendo, pensé que me mataría, pero como estaba con su novia Yukiho Kousaka… y un poco alcoholizada le entro valor y me reto con su Pagani Huayra BC azul claro Hizo una pausa para continuar

Y luego…. Escuchándole atenta.

Corrimos, honestamente debo decir que a pesar del alcohol lo hacía muy bien… pero es muy sucia ella incontables veces intento sacarme del camino por eso es que tu mayor tesoro tiene todos esos daños… la verdad Mari lo siento… yo no quise hacerle ni un rasguño, se lo importante que es para ti y que no debí exponerme así, pero era eso o terminar matándome por su imprudencia

Las 3 chicas de Guilty Kiss podían ver la honestidad en sus ojos, lo apenada y la vergüenza que sentía, cuando la vieron derramar lágrimas sintieron ternura que la rubia lentamente la abrazo para calmarla, no podía enojarse ni mucho menos culparla, pero le preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo o peor aún que se hubiera metido en serios problemas e iniciado una guerra clandestina que solo dejaría sangre. Estrepitosamente el momento seria interrumpido por un el sonido de llantas quemando asfalto apareciendo delante de ellas estacionándose en derrape en un giro de 360 ̊un Agera XS azul celeste con franjas verticales blancas atravesando a lo largo desde la cajuela a la capota teniendo unas placas delanteras con las siglas "Harasho MotherFucker" con diamantes incrustados en las siglas. Saliendo de auto una joven rubia esbelta y delgada con un traje de látex como el de los motociclistas, botas de tacón alto, el cabello suelto y un sombrero de punta elegante sorpresivamente desenfundando una 9mm de oro apuntándoles a quema ropa.

Voy a darles una advertencia… que espero les quede muy claro, es la primera y última vez que una de ustedes se mete a mi territorio, participa en una carrera e humilla a mi hermana menor, la próxima vez si esa chica…. lo hace… yo misma voy a encargarme de entregárselas en una caja de cartón cortada en pedazos

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les traigo este segundo capítulo de esta historia, pobre Chika se ha metido en camisa de once varas, a ver como salen de esta porque la rusa está decidida a matarlas, descuiden para el siguiente capítulo saldrán más chicas de Aqours, sin más que decir me retiro buenas tardes**


End file.
